A Beautiful Mistake
by xXxIceGirlxXx
Summary: xONESHOTx EdwardxJacob. "It's A Beautiful Mistake" mpreg


A Beautiful Mistake.

Edward rocked back and forth, waiting for the pregnancy test result to appear.

"No..This can't be.." Edward, frowned. His eyes filled of tears, as he looked at the little pink plus sign. "Edward, you in there?" Jasper asked "Could you hurry up?" he knocked hard on the door. He quickly wiped his tears away, and hid the pregnancy test. He ran out of the bathroom and quickly went inside his room. Carlisle could feel that Edward wasn't okay, so he ran upstairs, and knocked on his door. "What do you want?" said, Edward in tears. "Edward? You okay?" Carlisle opened the door. "No!" Edward yelled back, slamming himself on his pillow. "Edward, I can help you with anything. Everything has a solution." Carlisle rubbed his back. "Not my problem! Unless I have a abortion!" The young teenage boy cried harder. "Abortion?" Carlisle asked. "I'm pregnant..." Edward looked at him. Carlisle sighed, "How many times do I have-" Suddenly he got interrupted. Edward showed him the pregnancy test that he recently took "I-I slept...with Jacob Black..". Carlisle's eyes opened wide "Edward, how could you do such...thing?" he asked, confused. "We've been dating a few weeks ago, and it just happened! We didn't want this to happen" Edward cried, on Carlisle's shoulder. "We'll find the way out, it's okay. it's not easy to deal with it, but you and Jacob have to talk about it. Okay?" Carlisle, rubbed Edward's back, and got up. "M-hmm." Edward looked down. Carlisle closed Edward's door and walked downstairs. _How am I supposed to tell Jacob? He's going to kill me..._ Edward thought. He got his phone out and called Jacob. _Please don't answer...please don't answer. _Suddenly, Jacob picked up, Edward sighed. "Hey Edward..." Jacob suddenly noticed that Edward was crying "What's wrong? You're crying..." he said. "Can you come over? We need to talk." Edward said, and hung up. Jacob rushed, to the Cullen's house. He rang the doorbell. "Hello Esme, um is Edward here?" he asked. "Yes, come in. He's up in his room." Esme said. "Okay, thanks a lot." Jacob smiled, and climbed the stairs as quickly as he could. "Edward, you're scaring me. What's wrong!" Jacob insisted. Edward sighed, and cried "I'm pregnant..." he confessed. "What...?" Jacob turned pale as Edward. "Really?" he asked. "Aren't you mad at me?" Edward asked. Jacob got closer, and held Edward "Why would I be? We made it..." he places his hand on Edward's belly. "What are we going to do?" Edward asked, burying his face on Jacob's chest. Jacob sighed, "I don't know." he said.

_2 weeks later._

Jacob moved in with the Cullens. Everyone thought that Edward and Jacob were enemies, but appearently they're a couple.

"Hey, Edward.." Alice said, brightly. "What?" Edward said, as he layed on his bed, his hair was a mess. "I thought, you would like to go shopping for the baby, today." Alice said, placing her hands on her hips. "Leave me alone! I'm not in the mood!" Edward covered his face with his pillow. "You know Edward..hormones had been affecting you a lot." Alice folded her arms, and walked away. _Finally, she went away. _Edward thought. Edward tried to rest, but he couldn't, suddenly something came up to his mind _What if they're twins? _the young vampire couldn't take it. If one was enough, two would be worse. "Ed, are you okay?" Jacob asked, as he saw Edward's face go blank. "Uhhh...What if they're twins?" He asked. Jacob laughed, "It's not impossible..." he said, placing his hand on his shoulder. Edward sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "EDWAAARRDD!" Bella screamed. _What. The. Fuck._ thought Jacob. Bella ran upstairs and hugged him tight "Edward!" she yelled one more time. "What?" He replyed. "You didn't tell me anything..." Bella sat on his bed. "Tell you about what?" Edward asked. "About the baby, silly!" She slapped him playfully on his arm. "Oh, um...haha.." Edward laughed nervously. "Umm..yeah. You found out.." "Yeah, Alice told me!" Bella said, she looked like a 5-year-old. I've never seen her like this. "Let's go shopping!" Bella yelled, "Come on!" she pulled on Edward's arm. "Okay, okay. I'm going..." He got up slowly, to avoid sickness. "Alice and I will wait downstairs." Bella walked away. "Wow..." Jacob said, as he sat on their bed. "I know, she looks like a maniac." Edward changed his shirt. "I agree." Jacob got closer, to him, and kissed him deeply. Then it got deeper, and harder. "Jacob stop.." Edward shrugged. "But, why?" he pulled him closer. "I promise tonight, but not now..." Edward pulled away. "Ughh..fine!" Jacob crossed his arms, and sat back on their bed. "You ready?" Alice said, brusting inside their room. "Could you knock, atleast?" Edward gave Alice one of his killer looks. "Yeah, whatever.." Alice rolled her eyes, "Bella and I are waiting! It's taking forever! So hurry up!" she said. Edward and Jacob went downstairs. "Okay, let's go." Edward said, taking Jacob's hand walking outside of the house.

_At the Cullen's_

Carlisle was getting ready the ultrasound machine, for Edward's check-up for tomorrow. "Honey, you should take a rest. You've been working on that all day." wrapped her arms around Carlisle and kissed him. "it's okay, hun. it's done." he kissed her back. "come on, dinner's ready." Emse dragged him to the kitchen.

Back at the mall.

"No! I am _not_ wearing that!" Edward crossed his arms. "But, Edward! It looks pretty!" Alice insisted, showing him the Blue crossed dress. "Ugh, I shouldn't be shopping with you anyways." He rolled his eyes, "Gee, calm down Edward.." Bella said. "I Won't calm down! Stop searching clothes for me! I'll do it myself! Now, leave me alone!" Edward ran to the nearest bathroom, and locked the door. _Why doesn't anyone understand? Can't they see that I'm a guy. And, we don't get pregnant! _Edward thought, as he cried. "Edward, please open. We didn't mean to.." Bella said, as she knocked on the door. "Go away!" Edward whined.

_1 hour later._

Edward and Jacob went to the movies. Bella and Alice stayed at the mall, shopping.

"So, did you like the movie?" Jacob asked, as they walked outside. They both walked out to the parking lot, they weren't holding hands or anything. It would be too weird. They both got inside Jacob's car. He drived slowly. "Jacob..?" Edward called his attention. "What?" Jacob looked at him. "Why are you driving so slow?" Edward asked. "Cause, I don't want to hurt you or the baby. You can feel sick." Jacob explained. "Please, I'll be fine." Edward said. "Don't think about you! Think about the baby!" Jacob yelled. "Don't start to yell at me!" Edward yelled back, getting frustrated. "I am not yelling at you. I just don't want to hurt it. Do you know, how scared I am?" Jacob said, freaking out. "Do you think, I'm not? I'm the one having the baby! I'm terrified!" Edward yelled. Jacob hugged him tight. "Don't touch me.." Edward pushed him aside, and got out of the car. "Edward.."Jacob said, trying to put the pieces back together. "I'll just walk home, I need to think." he said, putting his coat on. Jacob sighed, "Look, I'm sorry.." he said. "No you're not.." Edward started to walk away.

Edward quickly got at his house. He ran upstairs, and slammed the door. _Why is this happening to me? _he wondered. Jacob opened the door, "Hey, um..I am-" he got cut by Edward, "Go away..I guess you should go home.." Edward said. "What? No, I am staying here with you." Jacob said, firmly. "No, You don't have anything to do here." Edward said. "Of course, I do! I'm here because, I love you and I love my child." Jacob replyed. Edward laughed sarcastically "Please, You don't even love me, how could you love _**'our' **_baby." Edward said, as his eyes got watery. "Edward, we have no reason to fight. I understand you're scared. I am, too. I hope you forgive me." Jacob, hugged Edward. "Hey-" Jasper burst inside, and found the boys all cuddled together. "Oh Fuck!" Jasper closed immediatley. "I still love you, Edward. Always remember that." Jacob placed his hand on his chin and kissed him, gently. Edward smiled, as Jacob kissed him. "Uhh..okay, this is awkward!" said Edward, softly. Jacob laughed, "Well, you'll have to get used to it." he took his shirt off, as he got ready to go to bed. The young vampire's eyes lit, as he saw the toned body of Jacob. "Wow..I-.." said Edward as his jaw dropped. Jacob picked him up, as he kissed Edward. "Jake, no.." He pulled away. "What, now? You promised!" Jacob crossed his arms. "Yes, I know! I just don't want people to hear weird noises!" Edward laughed. "Whatever.." Jake rolled his eyes, "Sleep, tomorrow''s a big day..goodnight." he turned off the light and cuddled together in Edward's bed. Edward sighed, wishing that all this was over.

_Next Day._

It was a beautiful day. It was sunny and birds singing.

Jacob and Edward walking downstairs. Everybody stared at Edward's body, since there was a noticible bump on his belly. "Oh my gosh..Edward." Alice sighed. "What?" Edward looked over at her, and gave her a confused looked. "Your bump!" She hugged him, tightly. "Uh. thanks?" Edward said. He wasn't used to be the center of attention. It was enough to date a human, but now, a werewolf? Edward's eyes got fulled of tears. "Ed..Don't.." Carlisle got closer. He started crying and ran off outside. It past 15 minutes, and Edward came in. "Okay, Edward are you ready for you check-up?" Carlisle asked. "Um, yeah. I guess.." He walked to the basement. Edward layed on the bed, as Carlisle pulled over the ultrasound machine. "Okay, here we go." Carlisle dimmed the lights, and put cold gel on Edward's belly. "There's the baby." Carlisle pointed to the screen. Jacob's jaw dropped, and held Edward's hand. "Can you know if it's a boy or girl, yet?" He asked. "Um, No. Not yet." Carlisle looked back at the screen. "Okay, one more thing.." he grabbed the ends of Edward's gown. "What the hell are you doing?" Edward shrieked. "Knowing the position of the baby's head.." Carlisle said "Okay, you're good." he smiled.

It was 2:05 of the evening. "I'm hungry..." said the hungry pregnant vampire. "You're _always_ hungry..." Jasper made fun of Edward. No could understand, him. He was going through a huge change. He hade a life inside his body. "Shut the fuck up, you lunkhead." Edward rolled his eyes. Edward got up, and went to the kitchen.

_Months Later_

Summer time. Edward was 9 months pregnant. Hormones going crazy, mood swings, cravings, etc. "Edward! Wake up. We're going on a trip with your family.." Jacob shook him, lightly. "What? No!" Edward replyed, covering himself with the sheets. "You don't know how much the baby was kicking last night! It kept me up the whole fucking night, I am _**NOT**_ going!" Edward mumbled. "Come on, baby. Get up." Jacob held him tightly and stroked his belly. "Fine.." Edward gently got up, as Jacob helped him. "I'll be right back," Edward took out clothes out of his drawers, and went in the bathroom to get changed.

"Hey, Edward. You're ready?" Asked, Emmett. "Uhh, I guess..?" Edward yawned. "Okay, Family let's get going." Carlisle yelled as he packed things in the car.

_At the trip._

"Feeling good, Edward?" Asked Esme, as she saw Edward's face, which was a lot more pale than usual, he looked like he was in pain. "No.." Edward stopped and grabbed his stomach. "My water broke.." Edward said freaking out. "Oh my gosh, um. Carlisle!" Esme yelled. Carlisle rushed as fast as he could, and helped Edward walk to the car. "We'll be there in a minute, just hold on." Carlisle drove as fast as he could. They arrived home, in a blink of an eye, "Be careful.." Edward said nervously, as Esme and Carlisle was helping him getting out of the car.

In the basement, they had everything ready for Edward's C-Section. "We're ready, Edward. I'm going to start, right now." Carlisle said to Edward. Edward just laid there, waiting to hear the cry of his baby. It past several minutes, Edward got worried. Wondering if the baby would make it, He heard the cry of his baby, that he was waiting for. "It's a girl. Edward!" Carlisle shouted, as he wrapped her in a blanket, and handed her to Jacob. "Look, Edward.." He showed her, to Edward. "Oh my gosh..." His eyes got full of tears, admiring his baby.

Hours later.

Edward laid on his bed, with the baby in his arms, with Jacob by his side. They decided to name her Kaitlynn Marie.

It was the best time of their lives.

Who knows maybe they'll have another one in the future?

The End!


End file.
